Hors de contrôle
by Silkinou
Summary: Alors qu'il est blessé, Alec est en proie à des hallucinations. Mais en est-ce vraiment ? Et qui est ce petit garçon qu'il voit toujours ?
1. Chapter 1

C'est courbaturé et fatigué qu'Alec, notre chasseur d'ombre, abandonna ses camarades pour une douche largement mérité, histoire de se remettre d'aplomb. Il grimaça tandis qu'il tentait d'enlever sa chemise. Une longue entaille était présent le long de son flanc droit signe du combat qui venait de se terminer. Il toucha celle-ci en grimaçant. Magnus allait le tuer, c'était certain. Lui qui devait faire attention, il s'était jeter à corps perdu pour aider son parabatai en difficulté. Le sorcier n'allait pas accepter ça, car après tout il ne portait pas vraiment son frère d'arme dans son cœur. Mais Alec ne regrettait rien. Jace était son parabatai, il ne pouvait le rejeter, même pour les beaux yeux de Magnus. Mais il devait se l'avouer celui-ci faisait des efforts en ce moment avec son camarade.

En sortant de la douche le jeune homme se sentit nettement mieux. Il entrepris de se faire un bandage avant de s'habiller et de rejoindre les autres. Il mis son éternel pantalon noir, mais alors qu'il allait mettre une chemise de la même couleur un bruit de grattement se fit entendre. Alec arrêta son geste. Le bruit se fit plus fort. Notre jeune chasseur d'ombre regarda autour de lui et leva la tête vers le plafond les sourcils froncés.

\- Alec !

Le jeune homme sursauta à l'annonce de son prénom. Le bruit avait disparut.

\- J'arrive.

Il boutonna sa chemise et sortit.

Isabelle l'attendait. Elle portait une robe rouge, courte bien sûr, et assez décolletée. Alec trouvait ça suspect.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

\- Où est-ce qu'on va plutôt grand frère.

Il n'aimait pas la tournure de cette conversation.

\- Mets une autre chemise, ce soir on sort.

\- On ?

\- Moi, Jace, Clary, Simon et bien entendu ton petit-ami.

Il en était sûr que Magnus était dans le coup. Il soupira.

\- Ça nous fera du bien de décompresser, de se détendre. On a besoin de s'aérer l'esprit.

\- En sortant en boite de nuit ?

\- Hey c'est pas de ma faute si la plupart d'entre nous aime faire la fête.

Elle comptait surtout elle et Magnus.

\- Viens s'il te plaît.

Le jeune homme sut que sa sœur avait gagné dès qu'elle posa son regard suppliant sur lui.

\- Ok. Je suis vaincu.

\- Alors tiens.

Elle lui tendit une chemise bleue nuit.

\- Magnus sera heureux de te voir là dedans. Et sinon ta blessure ?

\- Rien de grave.

\- Bien, dit-elle soulagée, on y va alors.

Alec soupira. La soirée allait être longue. Très longue.

* * *

C'est dans la queue du Pandemonium qu'Alec sentit que sa blessure le tiraillait. Il grimaça.

\- Ça va ? Demanda Clary avec douceur.

\- Oui.

\- On aurait mieux fait de rester à l'institut, dit Jace.

Son parabatai ne pouvait qu'être d'accord.

\- Allez les gars, s'enthousiasma Izzy, ça va être top.

La fête battait son plein. Le club était remplit de monde. Buvant, fumant, dansant. Alec ne se sentit pas très à l'aise mais suivit les autres. Magnus les attendait dans un coin VIP qu'il avait gardé spécialement pour eux. Notre chasseur d'ombre le regarda et ne put s'empêcher de le trouver très beau. Il sourit, dire que l'homme n'était rien qu'à lui. Il en avait de la chance. Le sorcier se leva de manière joyeuse en les voyant. Il se précipita vers son petit-ami et lui prit la main pour qu'il s'assoit auprès de lui.

\- Et nous on compte pour du beurre ? Déclara Simon

\- Quand Alec est là oui, rigola Clary devant la mine défaite de son ami.

Alors qu'Izzy alla commander des boissons, Magnus regarda intensément son petit-ami.

\- Montre moi ta blessure.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? S'étonna Alec.

Magnus sourit de manière énigmatique.

\- Je sais tout voyons. Je suis le grand sorcier de Brooklyn

\- Izzy.

\- Isabelle, confirma Magnus. Montre moi ça.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas grave. N'utilise pas ta magie pour ça.

\- Te soigner c'est important. Je n'aime pas te savoir blessé.

\- Je suis chasseur d'ombre Magnus. C'est normal que je sois blessé. Tu le sais bien.

\- Le savoir est une chose, le vivre c'est différent.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Izzy fit son entrée tout sourire. Alec la remercia intérieurement d'accord coupé cette conversation. Il se précipita sur un verre qu'il but cul sec, sous le regard surpris des autres.

\- Voyons mollo, rigola Magnus, on a toute la soirée.

Il était trois heures du matin et ils étaient toujours au club. Tous avait un taux d'alcool bien avancé dans le sang. Bien sûr, cela ne se voyait pas sur Magnus. Mais on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de nos chasseurs d'ombres. Clary et Isabelle dansaient comme des folles tandis que Jace et Simon se lançaient plusieurs défis. Pour le moment ils se la jouaient au bras de fer. Alec, quand à lui, avait la tête posée sur l'épaule du sorcier, qui lui caressait les cheveux d'une main et sirotait un cocktail dans l'autre. Le jeune homme ouvrit péniblement les yeux et se redressa.

\- Je dois aller au toilette.

\- Je peux t'accompagner si tu veux, ajouta sensuellement Magnus.

Alec rigola avant de l'embrasser et de partir la démarche chancelante. Arrivée au toilette, le jeune homme constata que le lieu était désert. Il s'approcha d'un lavabo pour s'asperger le visage.

\- J'aurais pas du boire autant.

Alors qu'un homme fit son entrée, Alec aperçut derrière lui un petit garçon au cheveux trempés, dans les environs de l'âge de Max. Ils se regardèrent avant que la porte ne se referme. Alec se précipita dehors. Il chercha l'enfant du regard mais rien. Il s'avança alors parmi la foule, bousculant de temps à autre les danseurs qui avaient investit la piste. Quand soudain il le vit, près de la porte menant à la sortie. Alec se mit à courir et sortit. L'air glacial le frappa de plein fouet, le transperçant de part en part. Il regarda autour de lui avant que quelqu'un ne lui touche l'épaule. Il se dégagea vivement et tomba sur les yeux inquiet de Magnus.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce que tu fais dehors ?

\- Tu n'as pas vu ?

\- Quoi Alec ?

Le jeune homme passa une main sur son visage. Il devenait fou.

\- Rien j'ai du rêver. L'alcool sans doute.

\- Je crois qu'il temps qu'on rentre mon ange. Ce soir tu dors chez moi et pas de discussion. J'envoie un message aux autres.

Alors qu'il envoyait son texto. Alec regarda la rue déserte derrière lui. Il avait dû rêver voilà tout, car pourquoi un petit garçon serait dans un lieu comme celui-ci.


	2. Premier cauchemar

Alec se sentait bien. Il n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux, mais quand le sommeil vous abandonne il le faut bien pensa-t-il. Il ouvrit les yeux dans les bras de Magnus, qui dormait encore. Le chasseur d'ombre détailla alors son visage si parfait. Il aimerait se réveiller comme ça chaque jour.

\- Moi aussi mon cœur, murmura Magnus sans ouvrir les yeux.

\- J'ai pensé à voix haute ?

Magnus ouvrit les yeux et l'embrassa tendrement avant de faire un geste avec ses mains.

\- Le petit déjeuner nous attend.

Alec rigola.

\- J'adore te voir rire. Il caressa la joue d'Alec. Viens vivre avec moi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Viens vivre avec moi Alec. On sera juste nous, enfin ensemble.

\- Et si l'institut a besoin de moi ?

\- Garde ta chambre juste au cas où, mais emmène tes affaires ici. Je ne veux plus que tu sois loin de moi. Jamais.

Alec se sentit ému face à cette déclaration. Jamais personne ne l'avait autant aimé que Magnus et jamais il n'avait autant aimé quelqu'un. C'était comme une évidence qu'ils soient ensemble.

\- D'accord.

Un splendide sourire fit son apparition sur le visage du sorcier. Il enlaça fortement son amant avant de l'embrasser. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

\- Allons manger sinon je risque de te dévorer, dit Magnus sous le rougissement d'Alec. Il se leva et sortit de la pièce.

\- Ça ne m'aurait pas déranger, murmura le jeune homme.

Alec et Magnus prenaient leur petit déjeuner tranquillement, s'échangeant des regards langoureux de temps à autre, quand le portable du plus jeune sonna. Il décrocha à regret, sous le regard interrogateur du sorcier.

\- Ok j'arrive. Il raccrocha. Je dois rendre mon rapport.

\- Là où tu as eu cette blessure ?

\- Oui.

\- Que tu ne veux pas que je guérisse ?

\- On ne va pas en reparler, si ?

Magnus leva les mains en signe de défaite.

\- Je n'aborderai plus le sujet.

\- Merci, dit Alec. Il s'avança et embrassa le sorcier avant de prendre sa veste et de partir en direction de la porte.

\- Tu reviens ce soir ?

Il se retourna.

\- Bien sûr, après tout c'est chez moi maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. C'était pour être sûr, dit Magnus en souriant. J'ai hâte d'y être.

* * *

Alec arriva à l'institut où l'attendait Izzy.

\- Dépêche toi de faire ce rapport, maman n'en peux plus d'attendre. Et tu sais comment elle t'en veux depuis l'épisode du mariage.

\- Je ne préfère pas y repenser.

\- Alors ta nuit avec Magnus ?

\- Bah quoi ?

\- Toi, complètement ivre avec lui dans un lit. Allez Alec je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin tout de même.

Alec rougit et détourna le regard de sa sœur.

\- Je dois écrire ce rapport.

\- Ce que t'es rabat joie.

Il s'éloigna de sa sœur le cœur gros. C'est dans son bureau qu'il respira enfin un bon coup. Il n'était encore jamais passé à l'acte avec son sorcier. Magnus était patient, dieu merci pour Alec. Mais combien de temps allait durer cette patience ? Il sentait son regard de plus en plus désireux sur lui. Il avait envie d'y répondre, vraiment, mais il avait peur. Peur qu'il gâche tout et que Magnus ne le laisse. Seul, retournant à sa triste vie d'avant, faite de règles, d'ordres... Alec savait que l'immortel ne ferai jamais cela, mais cette voix ne pouvait s'empêcher de revenir, le faisant douter. Alec s'assit derrière son bureau et entama l'écriture de son rapport pour s'occuper l'esprit.

Une heure plus tard, alors qu'il était encore dessus, il sentit des picotements au niveau des yeux. Alec se massa alors la nuque tout en se disant qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'endorme. Que ce n'était pas le moment. C'est en se remettant correctement qu'il fit tomber son stylo. Le jeune homme souffla mais se baissa pour le ramasser. Une goutte qui tombe se fit alors entendre. Alec se releva les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi une goutte de sang était présent sur ses feuilles ? Il leva la tête et examina le plafond mais rien. Il décida alors de monter sur son bureau pour voir de plus près. Une goutte tomba sur sa joue le faisant reculer. Il toucha son visage. C'était bien du sang. Il descendit de son bureau et se dirigea vers la porte, mais elle était fermée. Alec secoua alors la poignée mais rien n'y faisait. Soudain une pluie de sang s'abattit sur le jeune homme, interloquée. Il se retourna vers la porte qu'il secoua vivement.

\- Hey est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend ?! Sortez moi de là ?! Cria le jeune homme. Alec se retourna et eu un haut le cœur. Son bureau était désormais couleur sang.

Alec se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. La pièce était redevenue normale. Il se laissa retomber sur son fauteuil. Jamais il n'avait fait un cauchemar pareil. Si réel, si intense. Le jeune homme rangea alors rapidement son rapport avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il s'arrêta devant, pris d'un doute. Et s'il était toujours dans son rêve ? Si la porte était encore fermée, qu'allait-il se passer ? Alec inspira et pris fermement la poignée. Il l'a tourna. La porte s'ouvrit.

* * *

Il avait vraiment besoin de se défouler et un entraînement avec son parabatai allait l'y aider. Ils enchaînaient coup sur coup dans une synchronisation parfaite. Aucun des deux ne prenaient l'avantage sur l'autre. Pourtant au bout de quelques minutes Alec repensa à son cauchemar. Jace en profita alors pour le faire tomber à terre. Souriant, il l'aida à se relever. Ils se regardèrent reprenant leurs respirations.

\- Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes d'être déconcentré lors d'un combat.

Alec ne lui répondit pas et mis son sweat.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Ça va ?

\- Oui ça va, répondit-il de manière ferme. Alec se retourna aussitôt vers son frère. Pardon.

\- Ce n'est rien, dit Jace en souriant. Tu auras ta vengeance la prochaine fois.

\- Et ça ne se terminera pas de la même façon croit moi.

Ils sortirent de la salle d'entraînement.

\- Tu dors chez Magnus ce soir ?

\- Oui.

Enfin, il n'en était plus très sûr. Après ce cauchemar il avait peur d'en faire un autre chez le sorcier, et ça, il ne le voulait absolument pas. Car il aurait à s'expliquer là dessus et Alec ressentit de l'énervement rien que d'y penser.

\- Enfin je crois, je verrai bien, finit-il par dire, devant un Jace suspicieux.

\- Il y a de l'eau dans le gaz entre vous deux ?

\- Non. Tout va pour le mieux.

\- Bien. En tout cas si tu veux parler je suis là.

Alec l'en remercia mais il préférait garder ça pour lui. Jace avait déjà bien affaire avec ses propres soucis. Tiens d'ailleurs...

\- Et avec Clary ?

\- C'est, comment dire, compliqué. Je dois passer de mec amoureux à frère. C'est pas facile tous les jours.

\- Je suis désolé Jace.

\- C'est comme ça, il faut que je l'accepte. Notre priorité c'est de retrouver Valentin, dit-il avec hargne. Mais on a aucun indice, rien. Ça m'énerve.

\- Mais on a au moins la coupe.

\- C'est vrai, soupira-t-il. On devrait se reposer. On ira à la pêche au info demain.

Ils s'enlacèrent fortement.

\- Et sois sage avec Magnus, dit-il en rigolant.

* * *

Quand Alec entra chez le sorcier, il trouva l'appartement désert. Sans doute son petit-ami devait rendre service à quelqu'un, mais Alec était loin d'être jaloux. Il avait une confiance absolue envers l'homme qui partageait sa vie désormais. Mais qu'allait-il pourvoir faire en l'attendant. Alec occupa alors sa soirée par différentes choses, lire ( car Magnus en avait vraiment beaucoup ), regarder la vue magnifique qu'offrait son nouveau chez lui. D'ailleurs il avait du mal à y croire. Cela s'était passé si vite. En couple depuis peu et maintenant en concubinage. Mais il était heureux et il se sentait enfin à sa place depuis la première fois de sa vie. Alec se dirigea vers la cuisine dans l'idée de se préparer un petit encas. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim mais c'était plus dans l'idée qu'il devait avoir quelque chose dans le ventre, car Magnus s'inquiétait vraiment pour un rien. Il sortie du pain de mie du placard et un couteau du tiroir.

\- Alec, le jeune homme sursauta, je ne pensais pas que tu serais déjà là.

Magnus embrassa tendrement son petit-ami.

\- Tu m'as manqué.

\- Toi aussi, dit Alec en souriant.

\- Comment s'est passé ta journée ?

\- Normal, entraînement, rapport. Rien d'intéressant et toi ? Dit Alec en omettant consciemment son cauchemar.

\- J'ai rendu un gros service à une amie, qui d'ailleurs m'en devra une énorme quand j'en aurais besoin.

Magnus enleva sensuellement sa veste qu'il jeta sur le canapé. Il s'approcha de son petit bar pour se servir un verre bien mérité. Alec le regarda faire quand soudain il serra le couteau dans sa main. Ses jointures devinrent blanche. Une rage inconnue s'insinua en lui, son regard fermement fixé sur le dos de son petit-ami. Sa respiration devint alors plus rapide, saccadée.

\- Tu veux un verre ? Dit Magnus.

Alec revint alors à la réalité et lâcha le couteau.

\- Non, répondit-il rapidement.

\- Mauvais souvenir d'hier ? Demanda Magnus en se retourna d'un regard malicieux.

Le jeune homme encore sous le choc de cette rage envers le sorcier, s'avança vers lui. Il pris des mains le verre de celui-ci, sous un regard surpris. Alors que Magnus allait dire quelque chose, Alec l'embrassa. Ce n'était pas un baiser comme d'habitude. Ce n'était pas doux mais brutal et passionné. Son compagnon y répondit. Quand il sentit qu'on lui déboutonnait le peu de bouton de sa chemise, il s'éloigna à regret.

\- Alec, soupira-il de bien être alors que le chasseur d'ombre s'attaquait à son cou. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ça, bien au contraire mais...

\- J'ai envie de toi Magnus, dit Alec tout contre son oreille. Provoquant un frisson à l'homme.

\- Tu es sûr ?

Alec le regarda.

\- Oui. Je suis prêt.


	3. Souviens-toi

Magnus pris délicatement la main d'Alec et l'emmena dans la chambre. Ils entrèrent en silence et le sorcier ferma la porte. Ils regardèrent, les yeux plein de désir l'un pour l'autre. Alec commença alors à déboutonner lentement et sensuellement sa chemise, sous le regard fiévreux du sorcier. Ils ne surent qui se jeta le premier l'un sur l'autre et qui entraîna qui sur le lit douillet. Mais Magnus se retrouva sur Alec, leurs souffles se mélangeant tellement leurs visages étaient proche.

\- Alec, murmura-t-il.

Il embrassa celui-ci dans le cou puis descendit sur sur son torse pour s'attaquer aux tétons du jeune homme, ce qui fit gémir ce dernier. Magnus se releva un peu avant d'enlacer fortement le jeune homme.

\- Je t'aime Alec.

Le chasseur d'ombre ouvrit grand les yeux. Bien entendu il savait les sentiments du sorcier pour lui, mais il n'imaginait pas que celui-ci puisse dire ça en si peu de temps, et surtout dans cette situation. Le sorcier regarda le jeune homme et toucha sa joue.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre Alec. Je n'en attends pas, je veux juste que tu saches ce que je ressens. Je vais te montrer tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi.

Il l'embrassa et défit le pantalon de son amant.

Alec caressa le visage de Magnus, endormie. Son sorcier avait le sourire au lèvre. Le chasseur d'ombre était heureux, sur un petit nuage même. Magnus avait été doux et attentionné pendant leur ébat. A l'écoute du corps de son petit-ami. Alec n'aurait jamais pu rêver meilleur première fois. Il sourit et pris d'une envie pressante se détacha lentement de son petit ami. Il s'assit au bord du lit, mais baissa la tête quand il sentit quelque chose d'humide toucher ses pieds. Du sang était présent partout sur le sol de leur chambre. Alec sentit aussitôt la panique le gagner.

\- Depuis combien de temps suis-je en train de rêver.

Il se retourna vers Magnus. Ce qui venait de se passer entre eux était-ce réel ou l'avait-il inventé. Peut être était-il toujours endormie dans son bureau et ne s'était jamais réveillé. Alec sentit son cœur battre furieusement dans sa poitrine. Il entendit alors un bruit dans le salon. Pris d'un courage qu'il lui avait alors échappé la dernière fois, le jeune homme se leva doucement prêt à une quelconque attaque. Il était un chasseur d'ombre bon sang, et puis si tout venait de sa tête il n'avait rien à craindre pensa-t-il en essayant de se rassurer. Il ouvrit la porte doucement et traversa le salon vers son manteau, en essayant de ne pas regarder le sol. Il fouilla dans sa poche mais rien, pas une trace de sa stèle. Un rire d'enfant le fit se retourner. Le petit garçon du Pandemonium se tenait devant la porte d'entrée de l'appartement, tenant entre ses mains sa stèle qui réagissait à son contact. Alec s'avança vers lui prudemment.

\- Rends moi ça petit.

Le garçon fit non de la tête un sourire au lèvre. Alec frémit malgré lui face à cette vision. Mais pourquoi rêvait-il de ce gosse bon sang. Rien n'était logique là dedans. Alors qu'il s'approchait de plus en plus de celui-ci, du sang commença à couler le long des murs. Alec se retrouva enfin face à celui qui le hante.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à te la reprendre.

\- Tu m'as oublié Alec.

\- Mais... Qui es-tu ?

\- Passe la porte et tu sauras.

Alec regarda la grande porte d'entrée. Pourquoi devrait-il l'ouvrir.

\- Non. C'est mon cauchemar. Je décide. Il se retourna, réveil toi Alec s'il te plaît réveil toi, murmura-t-il

Le petit garçon se mit alors à rire.

\- Pourquoi ris-tu ?

\- Car tu es drôle.

Alec se retourna prêt à lancer une réplique sanglante quand le garçon mis sa stèle au contact de sa blessure. Une vive douleur cloua le chasseur d'ombre au sol. Comme un feu qui s'insinuait en lui, Alec ne pût s'empêcher de d'hurler.

C'est un cri, déchirant, qui réveilla Magnus les sens en alerte prêt à une quelconque attaque. Il se retourna et resta figer devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Alec criant, attrapant fermement les draps alors qu'il semblait se débattre contre quelque chose. .

\- Alec ! Réveil toi !

Mais rien n'y faisait, même pas la claque qu'il lui donna par la suite. Les yeux de Magnus devinrent alors jaunes, et d'une incantation il vit son amant se réveiller les yeux révulsés d'horreur. Alec regardait autour de lui mais ne semblait pas se reconnecter à la réalité. Magnus le prit par les épaules sans aucune douceur.

\- Alec, dit-il fermement, regarde moi.

Le jeune homme obéit.

\- Tu es chez nous Alec. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Il l'enlaça, Je suis là.

Alec se détendit au contact du sorcier. Il raffermit sa prise sur son corps ne voulant pas le lâcher, de peur de voir que rien de tout ça n'était réel.

\- Raconte moi.

Alec s'éloigna aussitôt de lui.

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Ce n'est pas rien Alec.

\- C'est le quotidien des chasseurs d'ombre de faire des cauchemars Magnus. Je vais pas tous te les raconter quand même, dit-il de manière brusque.

Le sorcier fronça les sourcils.

\- Bien, dit-il en se levant.

Et il sortit, laissant Alec seul avec lui même. Celui-ci se sentait mal d'avoir réagit ainsi, mais c'était le contre coup de son rêve. Ça l'énervait de ne pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il ne voulait inquiéter personne et surtout pas Magnus. De plus, il y avait plus important que ces problèmes nocturnes. Valentin était toujours dans la nature et il fallait le stopper. Alec, tout en se concentrant sur cette traque, se promit de chercher pourquoi il subissait ses cauchemars. Il tiendrait le coup. Il inspira et se défit des draps. Instinctivement il regarda là où se trouvait sa blessure. Mais il n'y avait plus rien.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

Alec se leva rapidement et mit sa chemise. Il ne faut surtout pas que Magnus voit ça, pensa-t-il.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux nuits qu'il ne dormait plus et qu'il restait la nuit à l'institut, prétextant à Magnus qu'on avait besoin de lui ici. Pure mensonge, il n'aurait jamais pu rester éveillé avec l'homme, bien calé dans ses bras. C'était un appel à la tentation. Alec se frotta les yeux et se repris. Aujourd'hui il avait enfin une piste sur Valentin. Enfin normalement. Lui et ses camarades devait se rendre dans un entrepôt abandonné au nord de la ville. Bien sûr, enfin malheureusement pour Alec, Magnus allait devoir les accompagner. Histoire de déguerpir le plus vite possible si un problème venait à arriver. Le jeune homme évitait son amant depuis cette fameuse nuit. Il appréhendait la réaction du sorcier en le revoyant. Il avança vers la salle de réunion le cœur lourd. Il n'avait plus eu d'hallucinations ni de cauchemars, mais il était extrêmement fatigué. Dans la salle de réunion tout le monde l'attendait. Magnus se leva à son entrée son regard fixé dans le siens. Alec n'avait qu'une envie c'était de se jeter sur lui et de l'embrasser.

\- Vous êtes prêt ?

\- Tout à fait, dit Jace en souriant. J'ai hâte de tuer enfin ce fils...

\- Jace, le coupa Clary. On ne sait pas s'il sera là.

\- Ne va pas nous faire tuer en faisant n'importe quoi, dit Izzy.

Ils sortirent de la pièce laissant le couple seul. Magnus s'approcha d'Alec et toucha son visage.

\- Tu as l'air épuisé.

\- Ça va je t'assure.

\- Tu me manques.

\- Toi aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent.

\- Viens dormir à la maison ce soir.

\- Je...

\- Alec, continue de cacher ce que tu veux mais viens. Il le regarda étonné. Magnus reprit : Je te connais Alec, je sais quand quelque chose ne va pas. J'ai laissé passé du temps, mais maintenant je veux te retrouver.

\- D'accord, murmura le jeune homme. On devrait y aller.

Il sortit de la pièce sentant le regard de Magnus posé sur lui.

* * *

Ils étaient tombés dans un piège. Clary, Izzy et Magnus se battaient contre des démons, Jace était passé on ne sait où, et Alec en coursait un dans des couloirs de l'entrepôt. Notre chasseur d'ombre arriva dans une salle quand le démon lui tomba dessus. S'en suivit un combat acharné entre les deux. Alec sentait ses forces l'abandonner, quand dans un dernier effort, il le transperça de son épée. Le démon s'effondra au sol. Épuisée le jeune homme s'appuya contre le mur, quand il sentit un courant d'air frais le toucher. Il leva les yeux et tomba sur le petit garçon.

\- Est-ce que je rêve ?

\- Tu es parfaitement réveillé.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux bon sang ? Laisse moi tranquille.

\- Je ne peux pas. Tu es important Alec.

\- Pour qui ? Pour quoi ?

Le jeune garçon s'avança vers lui. La salle se mit alors à tourner sous ses yeux.

\- Je ne me sens pas bien, murmura-t-il.

Alec s'effondra alors au sol. L'enfant s'allongea à ses côté.

\- Souviens toi Alec.

Le jeune homme sentit alors ses paupières de plus en plus lourde.

\- Souviens-toi, redis le garçon en murmurant.

Alec ferma les yeux.

Les démons étaient tous parti ou alors anéanti. Mais c'est une seule phrase prononcée par Clary que Magnus sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Où sont Jace et Alec ?

Le cœur du sorcier s'emballa.

\- Je vais les localiser, dit Magnus.

Il ferma les yeux et inspira fortement.

\- Je sais où il est.

Il s'apprêta à courir quand Clary l'arrêta.

\- Et jace ?

\- Je ne le trouve pas.

Cela fit mal au cœur à Magnus de dire ça à la jeune femme, mais ça priorité restait Alec. Il chercherait Jace plus tard, quand il sera sûr que celui qu'il aime est en sécurité.

\- Je dois y aller.

Clary les larmes aux yeux hocha la tête et laissa le sorcier s'en aller. Une main se glissa dans la sienne. Clary se blottit dans les bras d'Izzy, imaginant déjà le pire.

* * *

Alec se réveilla dans un immense parc éblouit par le soleil remplit de rire d'enfants. Il était à Idris. Alec tourna sur lui même pour regarder mieux les lieux, avant de s'arrêter. Pas loin de lui, se trouvait ses parents beaucoup plus jeune qu'aujourd'hui. Alec s'approcha d'eux doucement. Sa mère s'écarta alors un peu de sa vision faisant stopper le jeune homme dans son mouvement. Devant lui se trouvait un petit garçon à la peau pâle et aux yeux bleus.

Quand Magnus entra dans la pièce ce fût pour tomber sur Alec inconscient. Il se précipita vers le jeune homme, inquiet. Il s'agenouilla et l'examina, mais aucune blessure n'était présent sur son corps.

\- Alec, Alec, dit Magnus paniqué, réveil toi je t'en supplie.

La respiration du jeune homme était calme, silencieuse. Magnus récita alors l'incantation qui lui avait permis de le réveiller quelques jours auparavant. Mais rien. Pas de magnifique yeux bleus à l'horizon. Izzy et Clary arrivèrent.

\- Alec, crièrent-elles en accourant au chevet du jeune homme.

Magnus caressa la joue de celui qui partageait sa vie désormais. Izzy le regarda les yeux remplis de larme.

\- Magnus ?

Le sorcier passa une main dans les cheveux d'Alec.

\- Je n'arrive pas à le réveiller. Ma magie n'y arrive pas, murmura-t-il avant de s'effondrer sur le corps de la personne qu'il aime.


	4. Révélation

Alec,enfant, semblait le fixer sans le voir. Il devait avoir dans les environs de l'âge de son petit frère, Max.

\- Maman, demanda-t-il joyeusement à Maryse. Je peux aller jouer avec Adam s'il te plait ?

Sa mère se pencha vers lui.

\- Pas longtemps on doit retourner à l'institut ce soir.

Alec vit son sourire d'enfant disparaître.

\- Bien mère.

Le petit Alec se retourna alors vers lui et accouru un sourire éclatant.

\- Adam !

Alec se retourna, quand le petit chasseur d'ombre passa devant lui. Il ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise quand il se vit enlacer le petit garçon qui revenait sans cesse le hanter. Alec vit alors les deux enfants partir jouer un air complice sur leurs visages.

* * *

Tout le monde était rassemblé dans l'infirmerie de l'institut. Un silence pesant y régnait. Clary faisait les cents pas l'air soucieuse tandis qu'Isabelle, assise dans un coin de la pièce, avait le regard perdu dans le vague. Alec était allongé, non loin, le visage plus pâle que d'habitude. Magnus, un air fatigué et triste, le surveillait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il se sentait horriblement coupable. Coupable d'avoir perdu de vue l'homme qu'il aimait lors de ce combat. Alec était sa priorité. Il aurait dû faire attention.

\- Bon ça suffit, dit Izzy en se levant soudainement. Pourquoi il ne se réveil pas Magnus ? Enfin il dort et quand on dort on se réveil forcement. Elle se précipita vers son frère. Alec s'il te plaît ouvre les yeux. Je ne peux pas te perdre aussi.

Clary s' avança vers la jeune femme et la serra dans ses bras. Elle regarda le sorcier.

\- Tu crois que ça pourrait être magique ? Une sorte de barrière ou autre chose ?

\- Je crois plutôt que c'est Alec qui ne veut pas se réveiller.

Izzy releva la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Je crois que son esprit est bloqué et que lui seul peut y sortir, quand il l'aura décidé. J'ai déjà vu ça, se phénomène.

\- Et ça peut prendre longtemps ? Demanda Clary.

\- Le temps qu'il cherche ce qu'il veut trouver.

Magnus regarda Alec, se pencha vers son visage et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Je t'attend Alec.

* * *

Alec se trouvait à présent dans la salle d'entraînement de l'institut. Il avait maintenant devant lui, non plus un enfant, mais un jeune adolescent dans les 13 ans. Un bâton à la main, il enchaînait des mouvements contre un autre jeune garçon.

\- Adam, murmura le Alec d'aujourd'hui.

Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent essoufflés avant de s'écrouler au sol.

\- J'en peux plus, il me faut une pause, dit Adam

\- J'ai cru que tu ne le dirai jamais.

Ils rirent de bon cœur.

\- T'as sœur Izzy n'est pas là ? J'aurai bien voulu la voir.

\- Pas touche à ma sœur sinon t'es mort. En plus, elle est plus jeune que toi.

\- Je m'avoue vaincu... Pour le moment, dit-il en se relevant. Quand je grandirai elle ne pourra pas me résister.

Il tendit sa main à Alec qui la refusa en se levant à son tour.

\- Cette menace sera toujours d'actualité.

Adam sourit avant de se diriger vers un banc d'où il pris une serviette. Alec cru voir dans les yeux de son ami une tristesse s'installer. Il s'avança vers lui.

\- Tu me caches quelque chose, j'ai raison ?

Son ami se tourna vers lui.

\- Alec... Je ne sais plus qui je suis. Ni à quoi ou à qui je dois croire.

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'en ai marre de tout ça. De l'enclave, de ses règles qui régissent tout. Et notre libre arbitre alors ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes Adam ?

\- Tu n'aimerai pas plus de liberté, faire ou penser ce que tu veux. Je sais très bien que certaines règles de l'Enclave te font vivre l'enfer.

\- Non c'est faux.

Adam s'approcha du jeune garçon.

\- Je vois bien comment tu regardes Jace. Les autres ne l'ont pas remarqué mais moi oui.

Les deux Alec se reculèrent de surprise.

\- Tu n'aimerai pas changer ça ? De choisir qui tu veux aimer ?

Alec, jeune, baissa la tête tandis que dans la tête de notre chasseur d'ombre s'insinua dans son esprit le visage de Magnus.

\- Il ne m'aimera jamais et puis nous sommes frères.

\- Pas de sang.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça, demandant Alec une rage contenue dans la voix. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Je suis un Lightwood je me dois de suivre les règles tu le sais bien. Laisse moi maintenant.

Leurs visages étaient maintenant proche. Adam pris la parole.

\- Peut être que vivre comme ça te suffit mais moi non.

Il caressa la joue d'Alec.

\- Un jour tu en auras assez. On te fera changer d'avis.

Alec tiqua au mot « on », mais avant qu'il n'ai pu dire quelque chose Adam se pencha alors vers lui, et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes tendrement. Il s'éloigna aussi vite que ce baiser. Les deux Alec se touchèrent les lèvres en même temps qu'ils regardèrent le jeune garçon partir. Le plus vieux se sentit mal et coupable. Pendant tout ce temps il avait cru que Magnus était son premier baiser et cette sensation lui avait plu. Mais il s'était trompé. Il se sentait comme coupable d'adultère envers le sorcier. C'est en pensant à cela qu'Alec se sentit alors aspirer par quelque chose.

Le chasseur d'ombre se trouvait maintenant dans un cimetière en pleine nuit. Il se voyait avec Adam dans se qui semblait être une dispute. Il s'approcha. Ils semblaient s'être battu au vu des ecchymoses sur leurs visages.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

\- Parce que j'en ai assez Alec tu comprends ça? Si j'ai fait ça c'est pour nous.

\- Ne me mêle pas à cette histoire.

\- Bien sûr que si, depuis le début Alec. Tu es comme mon frère, mon meilleur ami et peut être même plus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- On pourrait vivre enfin heureux. Comme on l'entend sans rien pour nous empêcher d'avancer. Il m'a ouvert les yeux et c'est à mon tour d'ouvrir les tiens.

Il s'avança vers Alec et lui pris les mains.

\- Alec, murmura-t-il en posant son front contre le sien. Rejoins-moi, rejoins-nous.

Magnus était endormie près d'Alec, une main sur son visage. Ce fût les larmes du Nephilim qui le réveilla en sursaut. Il regarda le visage de son amant et les essuya.

\- Qu'est ce que tu cherches mon amour ?

Il serra le jeune homme dans ses bras. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi impuissant qu'à cet instant. Tout partait en lambeaux. Alec ne se réveillait pas et cela entraînait une sorte de dépression sur ses proches. De plus, la disparition de Jace n'arrangeait pas les choses. Aucune trace du chasseur à l'horizon. Clary était à deux doigts de s'effondrer à chaque fois qu'elle prononçait son nom. Magnus soupira et se réinstalla confortablement contre Alec, sans se douter de ce qui se passait dans l'esprit du jeune homme.

Alec regarda la scène se dérouler devant lui. Les deux jeunes étaient toujours dans la même position.

\- Sors toute la colère que tu retiens depuis si longtemps Alec.

Adam se mit à tourner autour de lui.

\- À tes parents qui ne te trouvent jamais assez bien, malgré tes efforts. À ces règles qui t'obligent à courber l'échine. À ce frère Jace que tu ne pourras jamais aimer. À celui que tu ne peux pas être en réalité.

Alec se retourna et frappa le jeune garçon qui tomba à terre. Il se mit alors au dessus de lui et commença à le frapper. Adam arborait un grand sourire.

\- Va-s'y.

Alec n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait. Jamais il ne s'était vu faire preuve d'une telle violence, d'une telle colère. Il ne pensait pas qu'il était capable de faire une chose pareil. Est-ce que cette rage était caché en lui depuis toujours, attendant qu'elle se réveille. Alec sentit alors un courant d'air le traverser. Il vit au loin une personne arriver. Celle-ci portait une large cape à capuche, cachant ainsi son visage. Le jeune Alec arrêta de frapper son ami avant de s'effondrer sur lui en pleure. Celui-ci le serra dans ses bras.

\- Tu as raison je veux que cela cesse, murmura le jeune chasseur d'ombre.

\- Alors relève toi, dit Adam.

Il s'exécuta, suivi de son ami. L'homme mystérieux s'arrêta à ce moment là devant eux.

\- Alec Lightwood, ravie de te voir enfin.

Il avait une voix tellement baisse qu'elle fit frisonner Alec. Mais qui était donc cet homme qui semblait le connaître, alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu.

\- Tu fais partie des nôtres désormais. Tu es prêt ?

Le jeune recula de peur mais Adam le retint par le poignet avant de se mettre en face de lui.

\- Ça va aller. Je suis aussi passé par là. Je suis là Alec je ne te laisserai jamais.

Il hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation avant de se diriger vers l'inconnu. Alec pouvait voir d'ici son corps trembler. Il aurait voulu dire à son lui plus jeune de ne pas y aller. Que c'était dangereux. Mais pourquoi voyait-il se souvenir. Après tout, pensa Alec, il n'était pas devenu mauvais, ou désobéissant dans sa vie d'aujourd'hui. Le jeune Alec se trouvait à présent devant l'homme. Celui-ci avança sa main vers son œil droit. La respiration d'Alec s'accéléra. De la fumée bleue sortit alors de la main de l'homme pour se diriger vers l'œil du jeune garçon. Ce qui le fit crier de douleur.

\- Arrête, hurla notre chasseur d'ombre. Mais personne ne l'entendait. L'homme prit alors la parole.

\- Je vais effacer certains de tes souvenirs et contenir cette rage que tu as en toi, bien profondément dans ton esprit. Quand je jugerai le moment venu, tu te réveillera Alec Lightwood et rejoindra ta nouvelle famille.

Les deux Alec s'effondrèrent alors au sol inconscient.

* * *

Quand Alec ouvrit grand les yeux la première chose qu'il vit fut le plafond immaculé de l'infirmerie. Il sentit alors quelque chose contre lui et regarda ce que ça pouvait bien être. Magnus était endormie contre son corps. Alec essaya alors de se dégager de la prise de l'homme mais cela le réveilla.

\- Qu'est ce que... dit le sorcier la voix encore endormie. Il releva la tête et tomba sur deux yeux bleus. Alec. Alec ! Cria-t-il. Il enlaça alors fortement le jeune homme avant de toucher son visage. Tu es bien là.

Il l'embrassa. Baiser auquel répondit timidement Alec.

\- Ne me fais plus jamais ça. Je ne te quitterai plus d'une semelle tu m'entends.

Magnus le repris dans ses bras. Alec regarda droit devant lui où se trouvait un miroir. C'est alors qu'un symbole fit son apparition dans son œil droit.


	5. Fuite

Voilà deux heures maintenant qu'Alec était revenu à lui, et tout le monde en était heureux, surtout Magnus. Mais personne ne se doutait une seule seconde du combat intérieur que menait notre chasseur d'ombre, essayant de contenir cette rage qui s'insinuait dans ses veines. Il sortit de la douche et se regarda dans le miroir. Personne ne pouvait voir la marque qui avait pris possession de lui. Il toucha son œil et recula de surprise quand un courant électrique le traversa. Il devait s'en aller pour lui et la sécurité des autres. Alec avait dû mal à contenir cette haine, et les images qui défilaient devant ses yeux à chaque fois qu'il croisait quelqu'un lui donnait la nausée. Il se voyait tuant chacun de ses camarades chasseurs d'ombre, sa famille ainsi que Magnus. Il les voyait en sang rigolant sur leurs cadavres. De plus, Alec ne se sentait plus assez fort pour combattre cette voix qui lui disait de le rejoindre. Aujourd'hui il payait son erreur de jeunesse. Il mit une serviette autour de sa taille et sortit pour retrouver Magnus, l'attendant dans sa chambre. Alec sentit les larmes arriver. Il allait devoir lui dire adieu. Il s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa en essayant de lui faire passer tous les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour lui. Le sorcier répondit à son baiser, tout en le collant à lui. Ils basculèrent sur le lit.

\- Je t'aime, Magnus, lui murmura-t-il.

Celui-ci resta bouche bée face à cette soudaine déclaration. Il eût le cœur remplit de joie et s'empressa d'embrasser passionnément Alec. Celui qu'il considérait, depuis leur première rencontre, comme son âme sœur.

* * *

Magnus et Alec se regardaient dans les yeux avec tendresse. Ce dernier finit, à contre cœur, par se lever.

\- Je dois aider les autres à trouver Jace.

Pur mensonge. Même si Alec s'inquiétait pour son parabatai, il devait partir. Mentir à Magnus le rendait malade mais il se sentait dangereux. Son petit-ami avait beau être le grand sorcier de Brooklyn, si Alec venait à l'attaquer il n'aurait pas le temps de réagir. Faisant une confiance aveugle au jeune homme. Magnus l'enlaça par derrière, le menton posé sur son épaule.

\- Je comprend. Je vais réessayer de le localiser. Il faut dire que mon inquiétude pour toi n'a fait perdre tous mes moyens.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être, mais l'on doit parler Alec.

Celui-ci se raidit à ces paroles. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir dire à Magnus.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à l'entrepôt exactement ?

Alec se sentit pris soudainement dans un étau. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Devait-il dire toute la vérité ou mentir ouvertement au sorcier. Alec choisit de répondre de manière détournée. Une semi-vérité, en oubliant ouvertement certains détails. Des gros détails même.

\- Après avoir tuer ce démon, j'ai sentit mon corps me lâcher. Je n'ai rien dit pour ne pas t'inquiéter, mais je ne dors pas très bien ces derniers temps. Disons plutôt que je ne dormais plus du tout.

\- Alexander, murmura Magnus. Tu aurais dû me le dire.

\- Je sais.

Le chasseur d'ombre se leva et s'habilla. Alors qu'il entrepris de boutonner sa chemise les paroles du sorcier l'interrompit.

\- Mais qu'as tu vu Alec ?

\- Comment ça ?

Magnus se mit devant son amant et finit de lui boutonner sa chemise.

\- Arrête de me mentir maintenant. Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Alec se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'engager dans cette conversation.

\- Ce sommeil, il n'avait rien de naturel. Même ma magie ne pouvait te réveiller. J'ai déjà vu ça avant. Quelque chose, qu'inconsciemment tu cherchais, t'as été révélé n'est-ce pas ?

\- Magnus je...

Le sorcier toucha la joue d'Alec et le regarda avec tendresse.

\- Parle moi. Je t'aime Alexander.

Le chasseur d'ombre se sépara avec regret de Magnus, qui le regarda avec tristesse.

\- Ce n'était rien, vraiment.

\- Alors pourquoi me mentir ?

\- Je ne te mens pas.

\- Bien sûr que si Alec. J'ai toujours su quand tu mentais et ça ne changera jamais.

\- Magnus... J'ai juste... Écoute, étant enfant, j'étais ami avec un chasseur d'ombre. Pour une raison que j'ignore je l'ai oublié. Je me suis juste souvenu de qui c'était, c'est tout.

\- Vraiment ?

Alec sentit l'énervement le gagner. Magnus lui rendait la tâche difficile.

\- Je te l'ai dit, c'est tout.

Il s'avança vers le sorcier et l'embrassa.

\- Je vais parler aux autres. On doit se préparer.

Alors qu'Alec posa sa main sur la poignée, il sentit la présence de son amant dans son dos.

\- Comment s'appelait-il ? Cet ami ?

\- Ancien ami. Adam... Il s'appelait Adam.

Il sortit laissant le sorcier seul. Celui-ci fixa la porte un mélange de tristesse et de déception dans le regard.

\- Alexander. Quand vas-tu me dire enfin toute la vérité ?

* * *

Le Néphilim ferma la porte et marcha dans le couloir qui lui paraissait être interminable en cet instant. Quand soudain il sentit son corps faiblir le faisant s'arrêter. Sa respiration s'accéléra, encore cette satané voix qui lui disait de venir le rejoindre.

\- Laisse moi, murmura le jeune homme.

Il ferma les yeux fermement et posa sa tête contre le mur serrant les poings. Alec essaya, tant bien que mal, de reprendre son souffle quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il ouvrit alors grand les yeux et avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il poussa l'inconnu contre le mur, son bras contre sa gorge. Heureusement Alec se repris quand il sentit la personne contre lui paniqué. Sa vision se fit plus claire et il recula de surprise. Devant lui se tenait un jeune chasseur d'ombre qu'il avait déjà croisé. Ce jeune homme devait avoir à peine 15 ans.

\- Je suis désolé. Ne me surprends plus comme ça, compris ?

Le garçon fit un oui rapidement de la tête et disparu aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Alec regarda alors ses mains tremblantes.

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de devenir ?

Il devait sortir d'ici et le plus rapidement possible.

* * *

Partir de l'institut sans se faire remarquer fût difficile mais pas impossible. Dieu qu'il aurait dû penser à prendre au moins une veste. Il faisait un froid glacial dehors et la neige commençait même à tomber par petits flocons. Alec s'arrêta dans sa marche pour contempler le ciel. Il allait regretter ce qu'il allait faire, c'était certain. Mais il devait faire face, comprendre. Cette voix, ces souvenirs qui n'arrêtaient pas de le hanter, il fallait que ça s'arrête. Quitte à faire de mauvais choix. Alec espérait au fond de lui qu' Izzy et Clary le comprendrait. Il aurait aimé pouvoir les aider à trouver Jace. Jace... son parabatai... Il allait bien, il le sentait, mais pour combien de temps encore. L'image de Magnus vint alors soudainement à son esprit. Le jeune homme laissa échapper une larme. Lui, par contre n'allait jamais lui pardonner. Alec savait qu'en ce moment même il trahissait celui qu'il aimait. Mais c'était pour une bonne cause, le protéger de lui même. Alec chassa de la main les autres larmes qui arrivèrent, et avança parmi les flocons qui avait redoublé en intensité. L'ombre du chasseur disparu dans les ténèbres.

Magnus sortit de la salle de bain, habillé et revigoré de cette bonne douche, après cette nuit mouvementée. Le sorcier sourit à cette pensée quand soudain il sentit une pression au niveau de son cœur.

\- Alexander...

Il se précipita sur une chemise d'Alec et ferma les yeux. Son esprit tout entier se concentra sur la seule pensée de trouver son bien aimé. Il avait un pressentiment. Un mauvais pressentiment. Soudain il vit Alec regardant la neige tomber pour ensuite se mettre en marche, s'éloignant dans les ombres de la nuit. La vision de Magnus devint alors flou au fur et à mesure de l'avancée du jeune homme. Le sorcier revint alors à lui. Il fit un geste de la main et un portail s'ouvrit.

Magnus sortit du portail et regarda autour de lui paniqué.

\- Alec ? Alec?!

La respiration de l'homme devint alors saccadée.

\- Où es-tu ? murmura-t-il.

Son corps l'abandonna alors au sol. A genoux, par terre sur le sol devenu enneigé, Magnus se permit de laisser couler ses larmes. Un sentiment de vide dans son cœur, il prie une grande inspiration.

\- Alec !

* * *

Notre chasseur s'arrêta devant un grand portail à l'allure inquiétante. Il déglutit difficilement alors que l'entrée s'ouvrit toute seule.

\- Allez Alec, murmura-t-il.

Le Néphilim pris son courage à deux mains et avança dans ce qui semblait être un jardin laissé à l'abandon depuis un certain temps. Des branches craquaient sous ses pieds, tandis que les hululements des hiboux et les bruits des insectes rendait l'atmosphère encore plus glauque. Alec se rendit alors compte que plus il avançait, plus des rires et de la musique parvenaient à ses oreilles. Il accéléra inconsciemment le pas pour se retrouver devant un immense manoir digne des plus grands contes horrifiques. La musique et les rire venaient bien de là. Devait-il rester et attendre que quelqu'un arrive ou bien frapper. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit alors brusquement révélant un jeune homme, dans les mêmes âge que lui.

\- Adam, murmura notre chasseur d'ombre.

Celui-ci accouru vers lui un grand sourire aux lèvres, avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Alec écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

\- Alec enfin tu es là. Je n'en pouvais plus de t'attendre.

Adam se recula pour le regarder.

\- Et lui aussi. Il veut te voir dès que tu te seras reposé. Retrouver des souvenirs c'est fatiguant après tout.

Alec sentit son cœur battre plus vite, à tel point qu'il crût que celui-ci allait sortir de sa poitrine. Il allait enfin faire face à celui qui avait fait de sa vie actuelle, un cauchemar. Il aurait enfin une explication. Alec revint à la réalité quand Adam lui tendit sa main.

\- Allons-y.

Notre chasseur d'ombre leva sa main en tremblant, avant de s'arrêter pris d'une soudaine hésitation. Adam, l'ayant remarquer, sourit et pris sa main fermement avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Celle-ci s'ouvrit pour les accueillir. Alec s'arrêta et regarda une dernière fois derrière lui.

\- Magnus, murmura-t-il avec tristesse.

Il entra tandis que la porte se referma sur lui.


	6. Une vie sans eux

**Hello !**

 **Merci pour tous vos commentaires. Désolée d'avoir pris du temps pour ce chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira autant que les autres. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Alec entra dans une somptueuse chambre aux couleurs sombres. Dans la pièce trônait un magnifique lit à baldaquin ainsi qu'une cheminée, donnant un peu de vie a cette atmosphère froide, vide. Adam renferma la porte doucement derrière lui. Alec sentit immédiatement le regard de celui-ci dans son dos. Il se sentait mal à l'aise d'être inspecté de cette manière, surtout que l'autre jeune homme semblait apprécier ce qu'il voyait.

\- Tu vas être bien ici Alec, fait moi confiance.

Il posa une main sur son épaule. Alec se raidit à son contact.

\- Tu veux que je reste avec toi, cette nuit ?

\- Non ça ira, dit-il la voix tremblante.

Adam, prenant ça pour de l'inquiétude, retourna le chasseur d'ombre vers lui.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Quand tu le verras tout ira mieux.

Il mit sa main sur la joue d'Alec.

\- Il te montrera un tout autre chemin, comme pour moi.

\- Quel chemin ?

\- Tu verras.

Alec sentit l'angoisse monter mais il devait se montrer fort. Tout à l'heure, ou demain, il fera enfin face à ce mystérieux homme qui parlait dans sa tête. Il reprendrai sa liberté. Adam et Alec se fixèrent. Il ne pouvait le nier, son ancien ami possédait des yeux incroyables, d'un mélange de bleu et de gris. Adam se rapprocha de lui mais Alec repris ses esprits et le repoussa gentiment.

\- Je suis fatigué.

\- Je comprends. Je te laisse, bonne nuit.

Il lui sourit une dernière fois et sortit, le laissant enfin seul. Le Néphilim s'assit lourdement sur le lit, son lit désormais, et se pris la tête entre les mains. Magnus lui manquait déjà. Sa voix, ses yeux, son rire, sa peau si douce et sans défaut. Malgré la réelle beauté d'Adam, jamais un homme ne pourrait surpasser celui de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il se leva et ferma la porte à clé, pas très rassuré à l'idée de dormir dans ce lieu inconnu. Il se coucha habillé et serra sa stèle contre lui. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que ce soir il ne dormirai que d'un œil. Alec soupira et se demanda ce que pouvait bien faire les autres. Comment réagirai Izzy et Clary, face à sa disparition. D'ailleurs, pensa Alec, étaient-elles à l'heure actuelle sur une piste concernant son parabatai ? Le chasseur d'ombre s'inquiétait pour lui. Il espérait que son frère n'était pas dans une mauvaise posture. À eux deux, ils allaient faire pousser des cheveux blancs à leurs proches. Alec sourit à cette pensée, mais hélas cela disparut bien vite. Magnus... Magnus. Ce nom n'arrêtait pas de tourner dans sa tête. Que faisait-il maintenant ?

* * *

\- Qui est Adam ?

Isabelle se retourna, et vit le sorcier venir vers elle une aura menaçante autour de lui.

\- Quoi ?

Magnus s'arrêta devant elle, quand vint Clary.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? s'inquiéta la rousse.

\- Réponds Isabelle.

\- Magnus, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

Magnus prit une grande inspiration, avant de plonger son regard dans celui sombre d'Isabelle.

\- S'il te plaît, concentre toi, j'ai besoin de savoir.

\- Adam...Adam.

\- Isabelle !

Le sorcier perdait son sang froid au fur et à mesure que les secondes, les minutes passaient. Il sentait sa magie prêt à déferler hors de son corps, telle une tempête. S'il perdait son sang froid, ça serait catastrophique.

\- Je me concentre je te signal. Ce nom me dit vaguement quelque chose, mais je ne me souviens plus très bien.

\- Peut être un ami à toi ? Dit Clary

\- Non je m'en souviendrai. Ah, tu parles peut être d'Adam Sild. Un ancien chasseur d'ombre et ami d'enfance d'Alec. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à Idris.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ? Demanda Magnus.

\- Je ne sais pas. Il a subitement disparu de la circulation. J'ai eu beau demander à Alec où était son ami, il ne me répondait jamais et faisait comme si je parlais d'un inconnu. Je me suis dit qu'ils avaient dû se disputer et qu'Alec voulait simplement l'oublier.

\- Magnus, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta l'autre jeune femme.

\- Alec est parti, murmura le sorcier.

\- Quoi ? Izzy pris les épaules de Magnus. Regarde moi. Mon frère, où est-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?

Magnus se défit de la prise de la chasseuse d'ombre.

\- Jace et maintenant Alec, dit Clary, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang ?

Quand Alec ouvrit les yeux, il faisait encore nuit dehors. Il soupira en constatant qu'il était toujours dans cette chambre. Résigné, le chasseur d'ombre se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Quand il passa son seuil, il tomba sur un long couloir à l'allure austère lui rappelant vaguement l'institut. Il eût un pincement au cœur.

\- Tu es réveillé, bien.

Alec se retourna et vit Adam qui se tenait derrière lui. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire éblouissant, montrant qu'il était heureux de le revoir. Le chasseur d'ombre ne pût s'empêcher de détourner la tête, gêné.

\- Suis-moi.

Ils traversèrent le couloir en silence. Le cœur du chasseur d'ombre tambourinait dangereusement dans sa poitrine à mesure de son avancée. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une grande porte noire. Alec se tourna vers Adam.

\- Il faut que tu rentres seul. C'est comme ça que ça se passe.

Alec retint son souffle. L'heure tant attendu était enfin venue. Adam tendit sa main.

\- Je suis désolé. Il faut que tu me donnes ta stèle.

\- Quoi ? Dit Alec en reculant.

Adam le regarda, de la compassion dans le regard.

\- Je sais, moi non plus je n'aime pas être séparé d'elle. J'en prendrai soin et l'a rendrai tout de suite après.

Sachant qu'il n'avait probablement pas le choix, Alec sortie sa stèle de sa poche et la tendit au jeune homme. Pour la première fois de sa vie, jamais le chasseur d'ombre ne s'était senti aussi vulnérable.

C'est avec la peur au ventre, qu'il entra dans une salle qui ne possédait aucunes fenêtres. Celle-ci, aux couleurs rouge sang, était baignée par une seule source de lumière, n'éclairant qu'une partie de la pièce. Une voix le sortie de sa torpeur, le faisant sursauter.

\- Avance au centre Alec, que je te vois mieux.

Avalant difficilement sa salive, notre chasseur d'ombre s'exécuta. Arrivée en son centre, Alec pût entrevoir la silhouette d'un homme dans un coin de la pièce.

\- Tu as bien grandit Alec. Tu es devenu un bel homme, dit la silhouette d'une voix grave, le faisant intentionnellement trembler.

\- Laissez-moi partir.

Il entendit l'homme rire.

\- Tu n'es pas en position de me demander quoi que ce soit. Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui a voulu me rejoindre.

\- J'étais jeune et faible.

\- Tu étais parfait. Maintenant agenouille-toi.

Alec se raidit. Il était hors de question qu'il se montre en position de faiblesse face à cet étranger.

\- Non.

Le Néphilim sentit alors un poids s'abattre de sa cheville pour remontrer à ses jambes. Il se sentit attirer vers le sol. Il essaya de résister mais ses genoux finirent par rencontrer le sol froid de la pièce.

\- Attache-toi.

\- Quoi ?, murmura Alec, surpris.

\- Attache-toi.

Alec regarda le sol où se trouvait désormais, de chaque côté de son corps, des chaînes fixés au sol.

\- Tu veux que je t'oblige encore ? dit l'homme, une intonation amusée dans la voix.

À ses mots, Alec pris les lourdes chaînes qu'il mit autour de ses poignets. Il se sentait mal, comme un animal pris au piège des mains d'un chasseur sans scrupule.

\- Alec, Alec. Tu me donnes beaucoup de mal. Je n'avais pas prévu que ton comportement aurait autant changé avec les années. Que ton sentiment de haine se serait atténué. Décidément ce Magnus Bane a tout gâché.

\- Laissez-le en dehors de ça.

\- Mais je ne peux pas. C'est lui qui t'as rendu comme ça. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais arranger ça.

Une montée d'angoisse monta dans tout le corps du jeune homme. Il se débattit, essayant de s'extraire de ses chaînes qui lui brûlait les poignées. Alec vit alors l'ombre de l'homme se lever pour entrer dans la lumière. Le chasseur d'ombre eu le souffle coupé. L'homme en face de lui était très beau. Il avait une peau bronzée sans défaut, des yeux d'un noirs profonds et des lèvres pleines. Il avait les cheveux de la même couleur que ses yeux, tombant en cascade dans son dos, lui rappelant la crinière de sa mère. Alec trouvait que l'homme avait quelque chose de sauvage, de dangereux, qui le rendant captivant. Il lui faisait penser en quelque sorte à Magnus. Sauf que son sorcier avait ce quelque chose en plus qu'il ne pouvait définir, mais qui faisait en sorte qu'à chaque seconde il retombait encore plus amoureux de lui. L'homme leva la main. La tête d'Alec bascula soudainement en arrière et ses yeux devinrent blanc. L'inconnu rapprocha son visage du chasseur d'ombre, qui semblait à présent déconnecté de la réalité.

\- Tu m'obliges à faire ça Alec.

Devant les yeux du Néphilim défilèrent alors des images digne d'un montage raté d'un film. Il se voyait enfant, seul dans sa chambre, en proie à une grande solitude. Il se voyait en train d'attendre un geste tendre de ses parents, qui ne venait jamais. Il se voyait vomir, tellement honteux d'avoir ressentit ses premiers sentiments envers un garçon. Il ressentit de la haine, de voir ses parents si heureux d'avoir Jace, ce nouveau venu dans sa famille. Il revoyait le regard fière de sa mère, quand celui-ci avait tué sa première créature obscure, alors qu'Alec n'avait rien eu. Des larmes coulèrent des yeux du jeune homme, faisant sourire l'homme en face de lui. Les images défilèrent alors plus vite. Il entendait Izzy lui dire que c'était un rabat joie, un coincé. Il entendait Jace lui donner des ordres, alors qu'ils étaient censé être égaux. Il voyait Clary n'en faire qu'à sa tête peut importe ce qu'il disait, et enfin il voyait Magnus. Son beau sorcier, ses lèvres contre celles de Camille Belcourt, une des grands amour de sa vie. À cet instant quelque chose se brisa dans le cœur et la tête du jeune homme. Il voulait crier sa peine, sa rage. Frapper n'importe quoi ou n'importe qui. Soudainement il sentit une pression sur son front. L'image d'Izzy enfant, lui souriant, disparut. Le souvenir de Jace l'enlaçant comme un frère partie en fumée, comme une pellicule laissée trop longtemps au soleil. Cela continua avec Clary, avant de le revoir lui. Magnus l'embrassant et lui disant qu'il l'aimait plus que tout. C'est sur cette dernière image, d'un bonheur passé, que ce fût le trou noir.

Les yeux d'Alec redevinrent alors bleu tandis que sa tête se rabaissa. Il papillonna des yeux avant de regarder en face de lui. L'homme, souriant, lui fit signe de se lever. Les chaînes avaient disparu, laissant le chasseur d'ombre libre de ses mouvements. L'homme posa une main sa joue.

\- J'ai hâte de voir la souffrance dans les yeux de ton cher Magnus.

Alec fronça les sourcils à se nom.

\- Qui ? Parvient-il à articuler.

\- Personne, dit l'inconnu en souriant, tu m'appartiens totalement désormais.

* * *

Magnus tapa frénétiquement des pieds tandis qu'il attendait devant un portail. Il soupira de frustration. Plus il attendait, plus dieu sait quoi arrivait à Alec. Il se retourna et s'appuya au mur les yeux fermés. Avoir le Néphilim loin de lui, lui était insupportable. Magnus ouvrit les yeux au moment où des bruits de talons aiguilles se fit entendre. Il se retourna et tomba sur deux yeux noirs. Devant lui se tenait Maryse Lightwood celle qui, il espérait, pourrait répondre à ses questions.


End file.
